Hari yang menyebalkan
by Myosotis sylvatica
Summary: Harry sangat sebal dengan perlakuan istri serta sahabat dan keluarganya, apalagi ditambah dengan kenakalan James dihari ini! / 31 Juli / B'Day fic for Mom Jo, Harry Potter, & Neville longbottom / Humor gk berasa / Bad Summary / RnR Pleasee..!


**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** HarPott milik bunda

**Warning:** Typo(s), Lots of mistake, EYD berantakan, OOC (maybe), dan jauh dari kata 'Sempurna'

for 'Mom Jo' Birthday fict. Happy Birthday, Mom Jo, Harry Potter, and Neville LongBottom !

**Enjoy this fic**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hari yang menyebalkan  
****By: Nisa Malfoy**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Harry potter, bagaimana tidak?! Hari ini seluruh sahabatnya sangat sibuk dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan pasangannya sendiri, –Ginny Potter– yang seakan-akan lupa dengan tanggung jawabnya sebagai istri. *ditabok Ginny*

Bahkan pagi ini Ginny berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dengan membawa James, –yang kemungkinan besar akan dititipkan pada Molly– sampai-sampai dia kelupaan membuat sarapan untuknya, dan juga menyiapkan barang-barang yang perlu dibawanya kekantor. Akhirnya Harry memutuskan untuk menyiapkan sendiri keperluannya, dan sarapan dikantor saja.

* * *

Di kantor Harry

Tokk...tokk

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu diruang kerjanya, "Masuk.." jawab Harry dengan malas.

"Ada surat dari tuan," ujar wanita yang tak lain adalah sekretarisnya – Tagu Yui– "Silahkan bawa masuk Yui" jawab Harry, seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi empuknya. Sekretarisnya yang dikenal sebagai Yui pun masuk kedalam ruangan seraya menyodorkan gulungan perkamen pada Harry, yang diterima oleh Harry tak lupa dengan mengucapkan terimakasih, sang Sekretaris pun pamit untuk keluar ruangan.

Harry membuka perlahan gulungan perkamen yang diyakini sebagai surat dari sang –istri tercinta_nya. _Harry membaca setiap baris demi baris tulisan yang tertoreh rapi diatas perkamennya sambil melototkan mata, tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dibacanya.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sepertinya nanti aku harus pulang telat, maaf aku baru memberitau mu, karena jujur saja rapat ini sangat mendadak._

_Kau tau lahh.. sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan Quidditch._

–_Ehm, nanti sore maukah kau mengurus James sementara aku pergi? Karena Mom sedang ada perlu, jadi tidak ada yang menjaga James jika bukan kau._

_Dan satu peringatan! Kau harus benar-benar menjaga James! jangan sampai dia menghancurkan RUMAH!_

_Salam sayang,  
Ginny Potter_

_ps: Jemput James jam 4.30 sore di The Burrow_

Dalam surat pun Harry sudah dapat merasakan tatapan mengancam dari menghela napas panjang, bertambah satu lagi kesialan Harry, HARUS MENJAGA JAMES! 'Merlin! James kan sangat nakal?! Mana bisa aku menjaganya tanpa membiarkan rumah hancur?!" rutuknya dalam hati.

* * *

Di tempat lain, seorang wanita berambut merah sedang memasak kue pai apel kesukaan sang suami dengan bersusah payah. Karena selain harus memasak keu pai masih banyak makanan lain yang harus dimasaknya, _**secara manual**_ dan jangan lupakan seorang anak berumur 2 tahun yang bergelanyut dikakinya sambil menarik-narik celemeknya.

Tokk..tokk..

Terdengar bunyi pintu diketuk Ginny meninggalkan sejenak acara masak-memasaknya untuk membuka pintu rumah. Udara dingin menyapa terlebih dulu sebelum Hermione, yang tersenyum lebar dibalik mantelnya, untungnya Ginny sempat mendaraskan mantra penghangat didalam rumah.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu saja Mione" jawab Ginny.

"Pagi Gin, bagaimana persiapannya?" ujar Hermione, setelah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Pagi Mione, masih dalam proses, oh ya, aku kebelakang dulu ya Mione, takut gagal Hhehehe.." ujar Ginny yang kemudian diikuti tawa dari keduanya.

Ginny berjalan menuju dapur begitu pula dengan Hermione yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Oh ya Gin, dimana James?" tanya Hermione sambil tetap mengekor dibelakang Ginny, mendapat pertanyaan dari Hermione mata Ginny melebar. dia baru menyadari bahwa James sedang ada di dapur, Ginny segera berlari menuju dapur, Hermione yang tak tau apa-apa pun hanya mengekor dibelakang Ginny.

Sesampainya didapur betapa leganya Ginny, melihat keadaan dapurnya –masih dalam keadaan rapi, begitu juga dengan beberapa masakanya yang masih berada diatas kompor yang sudah dikecilkan apinya, –tapi betapa terkejutnya Ginny melihat anaknya James sedang duduk diatas meja dengan tongkat sihir yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, sedangkan tadi dia benar-benar yakin bahwa James sedang bermain dilantai. Ginny yang masih terkejut juga setengah tak percaya hanya bisa terdiam.

Hermione yang melihat James sedang dalam keadaan duduk diatas meja –sendirian segera menggendong James, sedangkan si James malah tertawa sambil menepukkan kedua tanganya.

Ginny yang sadar karena tawa James pun mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam. Hermione memilih duduk sambil menggendong James yang tengah tertawa bahagia _–entah karna apa?._

"Mione, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"tanya Ginny.

"Tentu saja Gin,"jawab Hermione.

"Bisakah kau membawa James keluar? aku benar-benar tak bisa berkonsentrasi bila ada dia," ujar Ginny sambil menunjuk James.

"Tentu saja Gin, aku akan membawanya ke Malfoy Manor melalui jalur flo. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Gin." ujar Hermione sambil membawa James dalam gendongannya.

Hermione dan James pun menghilang dalam pusaran api hijau, dan Ginny mulai meneruskan acara masak-memasaknya yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

Di Malfoy Manor

Hermione dan James telah sampai di Malfoy Manor, James tertawa girang, Hermione pun menurunkan James dari gendongannya dan membiarkannya berlari-lari didalam rumah mewahnya itu.

Jam mulai menunjukan pukul 4 sore, Hermione harus segera mengantarkan James kerumah neneknya 'Molly' untuk memperkuat alibi yang sudah dipersiapkan Ginny.

James tengah tertidur saat Hermione tengah membawanya ke the Burrow.

* * *

Di Kantor Harry

Harry melirik jam dinding yang terletak di dalam kantornya, Harry mempercepat mengerjakan pekerjaannya karena 30 menit lagi dia harus menjemput James

Ternyata pekerjaan Harry sudah selesai, padahal masih tersisa 15 menit lagi, Harry bingung, haruskah dia pulang sekarang? atau nanti saja? Harry menggaruk belakang kepalanya –yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ahh, lebih baik aku jemput sekarang saja dari pada telat?"ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Harry tengah membereskan ruangnya dengan sekali lambaian tangan.

Setelah yakin ruangannya bersih Harry menuju perapian yang ada di ruangannya.

Setelah berpusar dalam api hijau, akhirnya Harry sampai di The Burrow. Harry memandang sekeliling dengan heran, 'tak biasanya the Burrow sepi, dimana semuanya?' batin Harry.

Harry berkeliling the Burrow untuk mencari James, saat tiba dikamar Ron, Harry menemukan James sedang tertidur lelap, diam-diam Harry mensyukurinya.

Harry menghampiri James yang tengah terlelap itu dan duduk dibibir ranjang, Harry duduk sambil mengamati wajah pulas anaknya itu. James yang sedang tertidur sangat terlihat damai, berbanding terbalik jika ia sedang dalam keadaan terjaga.

Harry hendak mengambil minum dibawah sebelum ia menemukan secarik kertas didekat James tertidur, kertas itu terbuka begitu saja –jadi Harry bisa membacanya. Mata Harry melebar setelah membaca kertas itu, yang ternyata diperuntukan olehnya, betapa dongkolnya Harry "–Apakah aku seburuk itu?! Hingga orang-orang tak mau berbicara padaku secara langsung?!" ujar Harry hampir berteriak _–Hampir_.

_Dear Harry,_

_Aku yakin dan tau pasti bahwa kau yang akan membaca surat ini!_

_Sejujurnya aku sangat menyesal karena harus meninggalkan James sendirian dirumah, tapi apa daya? Tapi tenang saja, sebelum tidur tadi aku sudah memberi makan dan minum __**cucu–ku**__ –James sebelum dia tidur._

_Aku benar-benar minta maaf Harry, aku menulis surat ini dalam keadaan yang benar-benar tergesa-gesa, jadi harap maklum bila tulisannya sangat berantakan._

_Tadi aku belum mengganti popoknya jadi, bisakah kau menggantinya?  
Dan satu lagi, jangan lupa sebelum kau membuang popoknya pastikan dalam keadaan bersih. Karena sepertinya dia sedang __**buang air besar tadi**__._

_Salam hangat,  
Molly W_

Harry meremas-remas perkamen itu dan melemparnya sembarangan, namun buru-buru ia cari lagi, karena takut kena omelan dari Molly, setelah ketemu segera ia buang perkamen tersebut ketempat sampah.

Harry menatap James yang terlihat gelisah, tak lama kemudian James membuka kedua matanya, dan mengerjapkannya berkali-kali sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara tangisannya yang membuat seluruh jembalang yang ada dikebun the Burrow meloncat keluar dari lubang mereka, sedangkan Harry berusaha untuk menenangkan James yang mulai tak terkontrol.

Lalu Harry ingat bahwa ia belum mengganti popok James, Harry mencari-cari tongkat sihirnya dikantong belakang celananya, dan mulai mencopot popok James dengan sekali lambaian, dan segera mengambil popok gantinya, satu lambaian lagi maka popok itu terpasang sempurna, untungnya Harry pernah memperhatikan Ginny melakukannya dirumah.

Tiba-tiba bau busuk menusuk indra penciumannya, Harry baru teringat akan popok yang kotor, mungkin karena tadi dia sedang sibuk dengan James sampai-sampai bau itu tak tercium, Harry segera membersihkan popok itu dan membuangnya tak lupa membungkusnya terlebih dahulu.

James sudah mulai tenang, keringat mulai membasahi tubuh Harry, mungkin karena terlalu tegang(?). Para jembalang terlihat kembali masuk kedalam lubang mereka. James mulai berceloteh riang, entah apa yang sedang dibicarakannya, mendengar James berceloteh Harry tersenyum, Harry pun mengajak James untuk pulang kerumah, saat akan pulang melalui jaringan flo Harry sempat melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 5 sore.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah Harry merasa heran dengan keadaan rumahnya yang gelap gulita, kemudian dia memukul keningnya sendiri, "Bagaimana ayah bisa lupa Jamie, ibumu kan belum pulang.." ujar Harry yang ditujukan pada James.

Sedangkan James sendiri tengah merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh ayahnya, karena merasa takut dalam kegelapan, menyadari keadaan James Harry pun segera menghidupkan seluruh lampu yang ada dirumahnya.

"Surprise..." Harry terlonjak kaget hingga hampir terjatuh. Tak disangkanya seluruh teman-temannya, juga keluarganya sedang berkumpul disini. James berteriak kegirangan, menyangka bahwa dirinya lah yang sedang diberi kejutan.

Ginny berdiri dibarisan paling depan sambil membawa kue pie apel kesukaanya, yang kini beroleskan krim diatasnya, dan jangan lupakan lilin yang mnghiasi kue itu, Para sahabat dan keluarganya mulai menyanyikan lagu untuk Harry.

"Happy B'Day Harry! sekarang waktunya make a wish!" ujar Ginny sambil menyodorkan pie apel.

Harry memejamkan kedua matanya, dengan tangan masih menggendong James. Tak lama kemudian Harry membuka kedua matanya dan mulai meniup lilin, terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan dari kerabat-kerabatnya, serta suara James yang kegirangan.

||~...o0o...~||

"Huekksss..." banyak tamu yang mengeluarkan kembali makanannya,

"Ginny, apa kau memasukan garam sekintal? Asin tauukk..." ujar Mione pada Ginny, Ginny yang merasa keheranan karena dia hanya memberi garam sesuai takaran akhirnya mencoba sendiri pie apel buatannya.

"Hueekk.." Ginny meludahkan makanannya,

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi Harry? kau kan yang makan duluan?" sentak Ginny pada Harry, yang disentak malah nyengir.

Sedangkan James yang kini sedang berada di gendongan Fleur yang berada tak jauh dari kerumunan Harry, Ginny, dan Hermione pun tertawa teramat senang.

**\END/**

**Bonus:**

Seorang wanita berambut merah sedang memasak kue pai apel kesukaan sang suami dengan bersusah payah. Karena selain harus memasak keu pai masih banyak makanan lain yang harus dimasaknya, _**secara manual**_ dan jangan lupakan seorang anak berumur 2 tahun yang bergelanyut dikakinya sambil menarik-narik celemeknya.

Tokk..tokk..

Terdengar bunyi pintu diketuk Ginny meninggalkan sejenak acara masak-memasaknya untuk membuka pintu rumah. Rupanya Ginny _juga_ meninggalkan anaknya yang baru berumur 2tahun didapur dan meletakkan tongkatnya didekat kompor masaknya.

James yang sudah bisa berdiri dan berjalan, mencoba mengambil tongkat yang terletak diatas meja, James sudah mencoba berbagai cara namun gagal itu pun merasa sangat kesal, namun tiba-tiba saja tubuh James melayang menuju atas meja, James pun tertawa tanpa mengeluarkan suara, _James telah memunculkan bakat sihirnya._

James yang kini sudah duduk diatas meja dengan senang hati segera mengambil tongkat milik ibunya, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sasaran untuk mencoba kekuatan sihirnya; pie apel.

James mengarahkan tongkat_–nya_ kearah pie apel itu dan...

Jengg... Jenggg...

Keluar garam yang tak sedikit jumlahnya dari tongkat tersebut, hingga terdengar suara sang ibu dan tamu –nya yang mulai mendekati dapur. Dengan segera ia menaruh kembali tongkat ibunya..

**Dan kalian sudah tau kelanjutannya..**

* * *

**Coba tebak, siapa biang keladinya? Ahahhahahah :v bisa ditebak kan? **

**Happy 49 Birthday to our Queen Joanne Kathleen Rowling ****  
****Thanks for the greatest story, make this world so wonderful ****  
****We always love you :***

**Maaf banget kalo disini mereka semua pada OOC... *bungkuk-bungkuk* :'D**

_**Buat fic aku yang belum kelar, masih tetep dilanjut kok :D masih dalam proses penuntasan (Halah). **_

**Don't be a silent reader!**_** Jadi,**_** jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review ****  
ps: Gak perlu sungkan-sungkan..**

**Salam hangat,  
Nisa Malfoy**


End file.
